Nuestra historia, recuerdos
by Las justicieras fantasticas
Summary: Severus recuerda el pasado,desde que comenzó a salir con Lucius, Voldemort ha regresado y la marca tenebrosa le causa dolor...lean y dejen reviews!


Hola!!!!! Aquí estamos nosotras…con nuestro 3º fic…estamos muy contentas! …bueno, a lo que vamos, los personajes de hp no nos pertenecen y bla bla bla, ustedes entienden ¬¬, sin más…aquí va el fic…

" Nuestra historia…Recuerdos."

Capitulo 1: MI PRIMER BESO

Un hombre estaba apoyado en el alféizar de una ventana.

Una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, la expresión de su rostro era de dolor.

Lord Voldemort había vuelto, y eso no era bueno, debía hablar con Lucius.

"…Lucius…" pensó Snape mientras algunos recuerdos volvían a su mente…

Un muchacho de cabello oscuro se encontraba sentado sobre una butaca leyendo. Alguien entró en la sala.

- Severus.- dijo ese alguien al llegar junto a él.

- Hola Lucius.- dijo Severus dejando de lado el libro.

- Mc Gonagall me mandó a que te ayudara en transformaciones, dijo que ya había hablado contigo.-

- Si, es verdad.-

- Te parece si empezamos ahora?.- preguntó Lucius seriamente, Severus jamás lo había visto sonreír, siempre tenía un semblante serio y frío.

- Claro.-

Estuvieron trabajando durante mucho rato hasta que Lucius dijo que ya se tenía que ir, cuando ya estaba por cruzar la puerta de la estancia Severus lo llamó.

- Lucius!- el aludido se giró.- gracias.-

- Cuando quieras.- dijo Lucius dedicándole la sonrisa más bella según Severus.

Los días pasaban y Severus no lograba quitar la imagen de esa hermosa sonrisa de su rostro.

El moreno se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Unos pasos se oyeron a su espalda y un muchacho de cabellos rubios y largos con ojos color grises se acercaba.

- Buenas tardes Severus.- saludó el muchacho.

- Qué tal Lucius? Que haces por aquí?.-

- Huir.-

- Huir? De qué?-

- De Narcisa, Crabbe, Goyle y Lestrange.-

- Creí que eran tus amigos.-

- No me dejan en paz.- dijo Lucius sentándose junto a Severus.- Me agotan.-

- Pero Narcisa no es tu prometida?-

- No por que yo quiera, además se pasa más con su hermana Bellatrix que tratando de conocerme.-

- No te gusta?.-

- Es bonita si, pero no la quiero, me gusta otra persona pero creo que no me corresponde.-

- Te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo.-

Severus bajó la mirada. Lucius no quitaba los ojos de encima del chico.

- Dime Severus, quién te gusta?-

A causa de aquella pregunta el rostro de Snape tomó un color rosa pálido, pero rosa al fin.

- Por qué preguntas?-

- Curiosidad.- Lucius parecía distraído, había desviado su mirada en dirección al lago.

- Yo…primero dime tú, quién te gusta?-

Una cálida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Lucius.

- Esperaba que preguntaras…quién crees que pueda ser?-

- No, no lo sé…-

- No se te ocurre nadie?- Lucius tenía su rostro ahora muy próximo al de Snape.

- No.-

- Pues, en ese caso…- Lucius se acercó más a él y le dio un leve beso en los labios.- averígualo.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole maliciosamente.

Severus estaba petrificado, no podía creer lo que Lucius acababa de hacer…

- Tu…me besaste?- murmuró sorprendido.

Lucius sólo sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

- Y ahora lo hice nuevamente.-

- Lucius yo…- pero Lucius lo interrumpió.

- Sé que te parece raro pero…me gustas Severus…y mucho.-

- Pero…tu dijiste que la persona que te gusta…no te corresponde.-

- Parece que me equivoqué no?-

- Si, no cabe duda…- esta vez fue Severus quien inició un beso.

Cuando sus labios se separaron Lucius se levantó.

- A dónde vas?-

- Debo hacer un trabajo.- …el rostro de Severus se ensombreció levemente.- pero no voy a olvidar lo que sucedió…ya verás.-

Y en efecto, no lo olvidó, le mandaba lechuzas con mensajes para que se vieran junto al lago o en algún aula vacía, Severus estaba realmente feliz hasta que llegó el día de la gran pregunta.

- Severus.- dijo Lucius, ambos estaban en la habitación de este.(Nda: los slytherins van a tener todos piezas por separado vale?)

- Si?-

- A ti…te gustaría tener "algo" conmigo?-

- A qué te refieres?-

- A eso…te atreves a estar conmigo…mas, íntimamente?-

- Yo…creí que esas cosas no se preguntaban.-

- Entonces, no te opones?-

- Por qué debería?.-

- No lo se…solo llevamos una semana juntos.-

- No voy a negar que me pone un poco nervioso el tema pero…-

- Sería tu primera vez, verdad?-

- Si.- dijo sonrojado.

- No te preocupes, seré cuidadoso contigo.- Lucius se colocó sobre Severus.- ya verás, te gustará.-

Severus sólo se dejó llevar, mientras Lucius lo desnudaba, ambos estaban sobre la cama de este.

El ambiente se empezó a poner más denso y Severus ya no aguantó más, se agarró de Lucius y lo empezó a besar con locura, lo fue desnudando a él también, le quitaba la camisa mientras depositaba apasionados besos sobre su pecho, Lucius mientras tanto sólo gemía de placer dejando a Severus hacer lo que quisiera.

Luego de unos segundos Severus se detuvo un poco para mirar a Lucius. Lo besó en los labios y volvió a recostarse de espaldas.

- Parece que es mi turno…- dijo Lucius con una leve sonrisa. Sus labios comenzaron a bajar por el pecho de Severus lenta y provocativamente. Se oyeron unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta.

- Qué fue eso?- preguntó Severus deteniendo el trabajo de su compañero.

- Qué importa?-

- Lucius…-

- Eso es lo que no me gusta de ti…eres demasiado cobarde…-

- ¬¬ se nota que no me conoces…-

- no me culpes, llevamos una semana juntos y lo único que me das son abrazos y besitos, qué porquería es esa?-

- bueno pues si no te gusta me voy, no soy yo el que te buscó, y tampoco me costará mucho encontrar con quien reemplazarte.- Dijo Severus con semblante triste.

- No digas estupideces, tu no serás mas que mío, de nadie más.- dijo Lucius para volver a besarlo, pero Severus lo detuvo, se levantó y se empezó a vestir.

- Yo no soy una cosa Lucius, si te molesta como soy, entonces no hay nada más que hablar.- Severus terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

El día siguiente llegó rápido, y la primera clase de la mañana era pociones.

Severus entró en la clase, como siempre, solo.

Se ubicó en un pupitre al fondo de la clase, lo que no era muy habitual, ya que pociones era su materia favorita. Pero Lucius también tenía la manía de sentarse en la primera fila, frente al profesor.

Un grupo de alumnos entró en la sala encabezado por Lucius, quien al ver a Snape en el fondo se dirigió al pupitre continuo al de su compañero.

- Severus.-

- Vete, no quiero hablar contigo.-

- Pues lo estás haciendo.-

- Me refiero a no más de lo necesario.-

- Bueno, yo te digo que no me iré.-

- Bien, entonces me iré yo.- Severus tomó sus cosas y se iba a ir a los pupitres de adelante cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo…

- Snape.-

- Qué quieres Narcisa?-

- Necesito hablar contigo.-

- No es el momento, la clase va a comenzar.-

- Si nos sentamos aquí atrás no se darán cuenta de que hablamos.- Severus dudó un momento antes de volver al lado de Lucius, era el único pupitre vacío que quedaba allí. Narcisa estaba frente a él.

- Que quieres…-

- Necesito saber qué hay entre tú y Lucius, he notado que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, más de lo normal y no me parece correcto, es mi prometido.-

- Tanto te afecta que no te tenga en cuenta?-

- No, pero siendo que va a ser mi marido supongo que tendría que acostumbrarse a tomarme en cuenta…-

- Narcisa, sabías que es muy feo hablar de tu futuro marido a sus espaldas?- preguntó Lucius ya cansado de escuchar a Narcisa decirle esas cosas a SU Severus.

- ¬¬ no te metas…escucha bien Severus, no quiero volver a verte tan cerca de mi prometido..-

- no te preocupes, no me interesa, es todo tuyo.-

- entonces admites que tienen "algo"-

- no, sólo digo que teníamos una linda amistad.-

- Narcisa ya cállate, si no quieres que me enoje.-

- Tranquilo amor, ya dejé todo claro, sólo no me parecía correcto que después de haberte acostado conmigo anduvieras para todas partes con Snape, la gente comenta muchas cosas y…-

- Cállate!.- gritó Lucius no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el profesor escuchara, pero mirando preocupado a Snape que miraba fijamente su caldero.

- No te avergüences! Es algo natural! O es que no te gustó? Parecía que sí la otra noche…quieres que lo repitamos?-

- Narcisa…-

- Esta noche? Yo te busco.- diciendo esto la chica se volteó.

- Snape…-

- Mmm?- Severus no prestaba atención, ahora se dedicaba a copiar una receta.

- No quiero que…-

- Lucius! Ya deja de hablarle.- Narcisa había vuelto a voltearse para interrumpir a Lucius.

- Cállate Arpía! Y date vuelta si no quieres que te eche una maldición.-dijo Lucius amenazante, Narcisa, asustada, se volteó rápidamente y ya no volvió a molestarlo.

- Severus…-

- No me digas nada Lucius, está bien, es normal, va a ser tu mujer no?.- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

- Quiero que hablemos después de esta clase.-

- No me interesa.-

- Igual lo harás.- le susurró Lucius al oído provocándole un escalofrío.

La clase pasó lenta para Severus, y Lucius no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad de acercársele, rozarlo al pedir algo…

Cuando por fin terminó, Lucius se llevó a Severus a un aula vacía para hablar mejor.

- Ahora no te escaparás.- dijo sin soltarlo.

- Déjame Lucius, no quiero hablar contigo, ya te lo dije, déjame en paz.- dijo Severus intentando soltarse.

Lucius arrinconó a Severus contra una pared. Lo tenía por las muñecas.

- No es tan simple…cuando yo quiero algo ese algo es mío, entiendes?-

- ¬¬ ya te dije que no soy un objeto.-

- no, no eres un objeto, pero sí algo que quiero que me pertenezca.-

- algo?…porqué tendría que aceptar estar contigo, que gano?-

- eso deberías saberlo tú mejor que nadie.- dijo Lucius acercándose más a él.

- Dímelo tú.-

- Bueno, ganas pasión cuando quieras, compañía, diversión…-

- Si, ya entendí, el punto es que no quiero estar contigo si tu te vas a andar acostando con Narcisa después de haber estado conmigo.-

- Estás celoso?-

- No es el punto.-

- Claro que si!-

- Ya es tarde…tengo que marcharme…-

- Tenemos, recuerda que vamos a clases juntos.-

- ¬¬…- los 2 muchachos se encaminaron a los terrenos del castillo. Tenían botánica con los Gryffindor.

- Entonces…el problema son tus celos.-

- No me gusta compartir…además que no eres el único en mi vida.-

- Oo…- llegaron a los invernaderos, y antes de que Lucius pudiera preguntar, una chica de oscuros cabellos se acercó a Severus.

- Severus! Me alegra encontrarte.-

- Hola Lemoni, qué sucede?.-

- Bueno, es que…- se interrumpió al percatarse de la presencia de Lucius.-…podríamos hablar?-

- Lo estamos haciendo no?-

- Me refiero…en privado.-

- Lo siento Lemonada pero Severus está ocupado.- dijo Lucius enojado.

- Y…qué dices Sev?-dijo la chica sin prestar atención a Lucius.

- Lo siento Lemoni, ahora no puedo…quizás más tarde.-

Una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en el rostro de Lucius con arrogancia.

- Pero…puede ser después de clase?- preguntó la chica insistente.

- Claro! Te espero aquí mismo.-

- Bien!…nos vemos…- Lemoni se marchó en dirección al castillo. También era de Slytherin pero iba un curso más abajo que Snape.

- Porqué le dijiste que si?- preguntó Lucius enojado.

- No te interesa ¬¬- dijo Severus fríamente.

- Claro que si! Es ella acaso, la otra persona en tu vida?-

Severus no dijo nada, sólo siguió caminando a los invernaderos.

- Responde…- Lucius volvió a "pegarse" a su lado.

- No, es sólo una amiga…que te importa?-

- Lo suficiente…¬¬ sólo amiga?-

- Cállate, la clase va a comenzar.-

Lucius hizo caso pero se pasó toda la clase mirando receloso a Snape, ni siquiera tomó en cuenta las bromas que le hacían los Merodeadores.

Severus se alejó de la ventana…

- Si, lo recuerdo muy bien…mi primer beso.-

Fin 1º capitulo

Blair: c'est fini!!!!

Selene: ¬¬ francés?…traducción: "terminó"!! jo . se "algo" en ese idioma.

Blair: jejeje… a ver…traduce esto…kurgffhbvjfs….

Selene: ¬¬ eso es francés?

Blair: …nop…esto si…a ver…qué escribo…ya se!…Selene est une fille qui a des…problèmes par ce qu'elle est un peu…folle.

Selene: Que mala! No estoy loca…¬¬ cretina.

Blair: jajaja…JUAJUAJUAJUAJUAJUA!!! 

Selene: Eso es fácil de traducir: histeria. . sería…mejor dejamos de poner estas cosas, ne? A quien le interesan?

Blair: a mi…no, a mi me interesan los…REVIEWS!!!! Reviewssss, reviewsssssssssssss cof cof cof.

Selene: Ya…a mi también, pero pareces serpiente, das miedo…(selene mira desde la esquina opuesta de la habitación.)

Blair:…¬¬…estamos en una habitación? A mi me parece una sala de clases…

Selene: no es lo mismo?…mejor lo dejamos aquí, chaos.

Blair: ok, REVIEWSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
